


Come See About Me

by RepYourSet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, come on and ride the angst bus with me, dont worry no one dies, there is angst tho, this is set after 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepYourSet/pseuds/RepYourSet
Summary: There was Ava standing at the right corner end of the dining room table in front of a column that held a vase on top. Her time bureau suit was gone and she was standing in just her underwear, an open bottle of what looked like rum or whiskey in her right hand and a gun resting on the dining room table to her left.How to cope when everything you thought you knew turns out to be a lie.





	Come See About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write I'm just pretending.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters. 
> 
> If I did own them we would have well lit, good angle make out session every episode.
> 
> Avalance owns my ass.

Sara sits in the Captains office thinking about the events the day. She had long ago stopped thinking she was ever going to have a normal life, but at least she knew her memories, her life, wasn’t something that was fabricated. She remembered when Malcolm had offered her the chance to live a normal life, go into the past and stop her younger self from ever getting on that boat with Oliver, and however appealing that life might have been she would have still been living a lie.

She could not begin to imagine how Ava felt knowing that all her memories were fake.

When Ava left the Waverider, while insisting that she had business to take care of at the Bureau, Sara was hesitate to let her go, perhaps if circumstance where different between them Sara might have tried to convince Ava to stay. Ava seemed adamant on leaving; she had told Sara she needed to leave while reaching to adjust her time courier and walking through a portal to the Bureau before Sara had a chance to stop her.

“Ava wait,” Sara said, walking towards the portal and grabbing Ava’s hand before she had a chance to close it. Ava did not turn around to look at the other woman, but she stopped to hear what Sara had to say. “I know that this is overwhelming and I can’t pretend to understand what you are going through, but I just want you to know I’m here for you. I meant what I said, I do love you.” Sara pauses briefly to intertwine her hand with Ava’s and signs in relief when she feels Ava squeeze her hand for a moment. That one action letting Sara know that Ava heard her.

“Call me when you get home,ok?” Sara said with a pleading tone. It wasn’t often that Sara pleaded with anyone for anything. Sara didn’t do emotions well, but she was willing to put aside her discomfort to make sure the woman that had made her happier than she has ever been was going to be alright. Ava might think that it wasn’t possible for Sara to love her, but that didn’t change the fact that Sara did unequivocally love Ava.

Ava had nodded once to show she heard Sara and then she let go of her hand and walked into the Time Bureau.

* * *

 

According to Gideon that had been three hours ago and Ava still had not reached out to contact Sara.

Sara was trying to give Ava space, after all when Sara was upset she usually liked to have space and time to herself, but what if Ava didn’t want Sara to give her space and she was waiting for Sara to call. Or maybe Ava really had a lot of business to take care of at the Bureau, _or_ Ava had just forgotten about telling Sara she would call. Sara dismissed the last option almost as soon as she thought of it; Ava would never forget something like this. After spending several more minutes thinking of reasons why Ava had not contacted her yet, Sara decided that she was going to call Ava, if Ava got mad because she wanted space then that was fine with Sara at least she would know Ava was ok.

“Gideon, pact me through to Director Sharpes’ office please.”

“Of course Captain.”   

The line rang a few times before it went to voicemail.

Sara had to take a deep breath to keep herself from imagining the worst, just because she didn’t answer doesn’t mean that something is wrong, she could just be busy with paperwork or reprimanding new recruits.

“Gideon call again.”

This time the call is answered by an out of breath Gary, not the person Sara wanted to see but hopefully he knows where Ava is.

“Hello Captain Lance,” Gary says while visibly winded. “I saw you were calling and ran over to answer, what can the Bureau help you with today?”

Honestly Gary probably ran less than 10 feet and he’s already out of breath, that guy really needs to work on his cardio, but that’s a discussion for another time.

“Gary where is Ava?”

“Oh Director Sharpe left for the day”

“What do you mean she left? Did she look like she was upset?”

“Well she came back from the Waverider and just kind of looked at the wall in her office for an hour and then decided to go.” Gary stopped to look up at the ceiling. “Now that you mention it that was a bit odd.”

“Ok, well do you have any idea where she might have gone?”

“Director Sharpe usually goes home after work, so I imagine that’s where she is.”

“Send me her address.” Sara was officially worried now. If Ava had been home for two hours and had failed to contact Sara she was clearly not alright.

“Oh sorry, I can’t do that. It’s against Bureau policy to give away-“

“Gary, if you don’t send me Ava’s address right now I’m going to portal to the Bureau and _make_ you give it to me. It’s your choice.”

“Ok fine,” Gary said while uploading the information into Gideon’s matrix “but please don’t tell her you got it from me.”

Sara ended the call before Gary started to babble about anything else, she reached for the time courier the Legends had stolen from the Bureau, while looking up the coordinates to Ava’s apartment from Gideon.

“Gideon I’m going to check on Ava, if the teams looking for me tell them I’m taking a personal day.”

“Yes Captain, I assume Miss. Jiwe will be put in charge in your absence?”

“You assume correctly Gideon.”

“Good luck Captain, I hope Director Sharpe makes a full recovery from the shock of finding out the truth about her origins.” Although Gideon didn’t like the Director of the Time Bureau at first, the AI had come to see how much Ava cared for her Captain. Their relationship was doing wonders for the Captains health; Sara was happier, had fewer nightmares, and was more efficient in solving anachronisms then before. Before Ava found out about being a clone Gideon had calculated an 88% chance that the two would get back together; now that number was at 53%. Although the AI could not tell the future Gideon knew that that number would keep getting smaller if the two women remained separated for an extending amount of time.

“Thank you Gideon.”  

 Once Sara had plugged the information into the time courier she opened a portal.

When Sara walked through the portal to Ava’s apartment nothing seemed amiss; although Sara had never been to Ava’s apartment before today she had imagined it many times and the immaculate conditions she found were exactly what she expected Ava’s home to look like.   

Ava’s shoes arranged in line by the door, a key ring on the wall, no dirty dishes in the kitchen, books in alphabetical order in the bookcase in the living room. The only thing that seemed out of place in the apartment, other than Sara herself, was a lock box that was open on the living room table.

Sara walked further into the apartment; everything seemed alright until she got into the dining room, there was Ava standing at the right corner end of the dining room table in front of a column that held a vase on top. Her time bureau suit was gone and she was standing in just her underwear, an open bottle of what looked like rum or whiskey in her right hand and a gun resting on the dining room table to her left. The sight stopped Sara in her tracks, she felt a chill go through her and then she got hot all over. She should have come sooner.

The gun wasn’t in Ava’s hand so Sara considered that a positive, whatever was happening here Sara still had time to stop it. She walked slowly into the room, so as not to startle Ava, she moved to the other side of the table, hoping that Ava would see her out of the corner of her eye, hoping that she would know what to say to make this alright.

Hoping.

Sara walked until she was directly across from Ava, it was clear from the look on her face that Ava was not aware Sara was in the room, she was completely fixated on the vase in front of her.

“Ava.” Sara whispered, trying to get the other woman’s attention, “Ava, can you hear me? Ava?”

After a few seconds, which felt like a lifetime to her, Ava finally blinked and seemed to be more present in the moment with Sara.

“Hello Sara.” Ava said, although she remained focused on the vase.

“Hey baby,” Sara didn’t often use pet names, but she have noticed that Ava seemed fond of them , even if the woman wouldn’t admit it, and she hoped that using one with Ava might remind her of how much Sara cared about her. Hoped that it would remind Ava of how human she was. “You want to tell me what you’re doing?”

Instead of answering Ava takes a long drink from the bottle in her hand and continues to stare at the vase.

“Ava please just tell me-”

“I hate this _fucking_ vase.” If Sara wasn’t taken aback from the language Ava used, the intensity that Ava had while making the statement would have still shocked her. Ava doesn’t curse often, it’s not like she has a problem with cursing, but she believes there are less crass ways of getting people to understand your point. The statement itself didn’t make much sense to Sara, but Ava had continued talking before Sara could ask what she was talking about.

“Every single day I walk past this vase on my way to the bedroom and I think ‘why did I buy this’?,” Ava stops to take another drink from her bottle before she begins to laugh. “And you know what’s funny, I remember buying this vase and thinking it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, god that was 5 years ago and I remember it like it was yesterday. I most have been fresh out of the factory or the first Ava model was fresh out of the factory. There have been 11 other versions of me and you know what’s really fucked about this whole situation, I don’t know when I was made. How long have I been ‘Ava’? Two years, 14 months, 5 weeks? I’m not even real.”

Moving faster than Sara has ever seen, Ava picks up the gun, aims at the vase and fires before Sara could stop her. Ava drops the gun almost as soon as the bullet hits the vase, its shattered pieces falling to the floor might as well sound like bombs going off compared to the quiet stillness of the room. When Sara reaches Ava she wraps her in her arms and the woman falls apart. Seeing and hearing how much pain Ava is in causes Sara to hold her tighter, as if her embrace could solve everything, as if her arms could shield Ava from the life shattering news of her origins.

As they stand there swaying Sara truly begins to understand how deeply she feels for the women in her arms. It’s one thing to tell someone you love them and another to understand what loving them means.  

The depth of her love knows no bounds.

“Listen to me Ava Sharpe, it wasn’t long ago that you said you didn’t care about my past, you still showed up at that restaurant because you cared for the person I am now. Our past will always be a part of us Ava, but it doesn’t define us. You are one of the strongest, most selfless people I’ve ever meet, and you have such a beautiful heart. I can see that Ava. _You_ have a beautiful heart and I love you.”

They continue to stand there together, holding on to each other as if they’re the only thing keeping the other from falling apart. After some time Ava begins to pull back from the embrace and stares in Sara’s eyes.

“Thank you for coming to check on me.”

“Of course, baby,” Sara said while stroking Ava’s cheek, she can see the tension in Ava’s face release more and more after each touch.

“Sara,” Ava said, with her voice full of remorse, “You know you have to go.” Sara opens her mouth to protest, but Ava places a finger on her lips to silence her.

“Don’t worry about me Sara, Mallus is about to break free from his time prison, your team and the World needs you focused on the task at hand, not worrying about me. I’m not sure what parts of me are real, but I know without a doubt that what I feel for you is the truest, most powerful feeling I’ve ever felt.”

“I am not leaving you here all alone.”

“I’m not alone Sara, I know that you love me and for now that’s enough. Sometimes we have to choose duty over love Sara. The World needs you more than I do. Go, I’ll be fine.” Ava says while moving to leave a kiss on Sara’s forehead and grabbing Sara’s time courier to open a portal back to her quarters on the Waverider.

Ava starts walking Sara toward the portal, with Sara’s back turned to the portal it was an awkward affair, but she didn’t want to take her eyes off Ava longer than she needed to. She felt the change in temperature as she crossed the threshold onto the Waverider and she stood up on her toes to gently touch Ava’s cheeks.

“Be kind to yourself while I’m gone please.” Sara pleaded with Ava. She didn’t want to leave, but that did not change the fact that she had to, Ava was right, Sara had a responsibility to protect the World. She didn’t get to take breaks, neither of them did.

“I will, I promise,” Ava said while kissing the back of Sara’s hand. Ava wasn’t alright, but for now she could push her feelings down and deal with them after the threat of Mallus had been neutralized. The Bureau and her agents needed her to be at her best and she had an amazing woman who out of all others chooses to love her.

It would take time, but she, no they would make it through this. She watches as the portal closes on Sara, then turns to pick up the broken piece of the vase. She was going to put her life back together one piece at a time, and Sara was going to be there with her. Together they would make new memories and for now that was enough.

* * *

 

“Captain it’s nice to have you back, how is Director Sharpe doing?” Gideon asks when the portal closed.

“She isn’t alright, but I think with time she will be. Time is all we have.”

Sara exits her quarters, mentally preparing herself to go over the plan with her team once more, she has to look forward, she can’t look back. Ava was right Mallus is still out there and the World was depending on her and the Legends to stop him. First she’s going to kick the ever-living fuck out of Mallus’ ass; then she was going to get her girl back.

Priorities.   

        

**Author's Note:**

> As always I am Avalance trash.
> 
> To people that think Sara should have stayed with Ava I considered writing that, but I felt like a big part of what defines both of these women is their commitment to serving others. Sometimes you have to put your wants and needs on the back burner in order to do what is best for others. They embody the term "Many over the few" as long as the ones that suffer are themselves, they would try to avoid hurting others as much as possible, but if their bodies or emotional state is on the line they will put others first.  
> I honestly believe that Ava would have told Sara to go do her job instead of staying with Ava; and I think Sara wouldn't be ok with that but she would recognize that Ava is right, she does have a job to do and when its the end of the World you have to prioritize your decisions. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this nonsense I wrote.


End file.
